Forever Friends
by Friends Babe
Summary: Monica and Chandler leave New York and the rest of the guys see this as an opportunity. How do you cope with life's twists and turns without your Forever Friends?


A/N - Well I know it's in credibly stupid of me to start another fanfic when I've already got about 20 on the go but then that's me! This is just a short introduction to the story so see what you think. . .  
  
DISCLAMIER - I do not own Friends although. . . . I am getting an end of exams present. . . maybe. . . and Matthew Perry is in London. . . .Maybe he will lead me to the rest of them. . . Mwah ha ha ha.  
  
Sorry. I do however own Beth, David and Josie.  
  
"So I guess you're all wondering why we asked you over here" Chandler began as he uncorked the wine bottle and placed a protective and on Monica's stomach as a slight hint to the guys. None of them saw it. Monica looked at him and rolled her eyes. He continued, "Well you all know neither of us wanted to stay in this apartment forever, and now we've got Beth and David and something else to tell you" Again he placed his hand on her stomach and again no one noticed. He smiled slightly, "Well we all went out last weekend and we found this great little house in Connecticut. And one that we can actually afford. We put an offer down and we found out this afternoon that it's been accepted"  
  
They all just sat there looking up at them, Rachel was the first one to speak, "So you're leaving?"  
  
Monica smiled "In two weeks. And before you guys say anything can I just point out that you are all either blind or just play stupid!"  
  
They all looked at her like she was insane, their eyes wondering if she should spend so much time on the balcony when the sun was out until Chandler started laughing. Monica soon joined in and before any of them knew what was happening they were all laughing. After a few minutes Monica managed to control herself enough to speak.  
  
"I'm pregnant OK? God you should have seen your faces!"  
  
And soon they were all gathering around her and Chandler. Giving and receiving hugs as well as congratulatory handshakes for the father. By the end of the evening things had been decided and talked about. Monica and Chandler were moving to Connecticut, they all knew it was only a matter of time before one of them moved and so they hugged, kissed and promised to keep in touch. And when they had left it was just Monica and Chandler. Alone in the living room that wasn't going to be theirs for much longer. They both sat there in silence, neither needed to speak to know what the other one was thinking. But as they curled up on the sofa, Monica's head resting in the crook of Chandler's neck and his hand placed protectively over her stomach they both knew they had to move. People grow up and as much as they had tried to stop the inevitable it had just caught up with them. But they'd keep in touch, cos that's what best friends do right? They never forget their friends. And they stay friends forever, no matter how far apart they are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ross walked into his living room and sat down. Rachel was still at the door paying the babysitter. He started to look around and the numerous pictures that hung throughout the apartment. Pictures of him and Rachel when they were dating, pictures of them with Emma. Pictures of their wedding day. Josie's first photo and their family portrait. His eyes fell on his favourite picture. The only picture on the wall that wasn't a professional photo. It was taken in Central Perk years ago; they must have only been about 28 at the time. They were all standing by this beautiful fountain and had asked a passer-by to take their photograph. None of them could decide where to stand and eventually started to laugh and argue at the same time. In the middle of all this he'd taken the picture. Framing their friendship for eternity. He loved that photo. They all had a copy. And each copy was hung on a wall in their apartments, or propped up by a bedside table. It was weird to think that Monica and Chandler wouldn't be on anymore of their photos. Suddenly Rachel walked up beside him and sat on the sofa, giving him her 'We Need To Talk' smile. He braced himself, unsure of what he had done this time. After about ten minutes they got to the heart of the matter.  
  
"It's just. . . well with Monica and Chandler leaving it's just made me think. No of us ever really dared to do what we wanted in case it upset the group and now, the groups been split and there's nothing to stop us anymore"  
  
"Rach what are you getting at?"  
  
"I'm just not sure if this marriage is what I want. Ross I love you, you're my lobster right? But I don't know. . .I just think there's more out there. I'm sorry"  
  
"It's alright, I was kinda thinking the same thing. I mean I've been in love with you what. . . since forever? And I love the girls I really do and I love you but your right. The reality never lives up to the expectations right?"  
  
Rachel smiled at him and leaned in for a hug. As they sat together she continued,  
  
"I'm not saying a divorce. At least not right away. My mom would kill me if I divorce you again, just a trial separation. Just to see how things go? If after a month we can't bear to be without each other then we'll know we're meant to be together and. . . well you get what I'm trying to say"  
  
Ross didn't answer. He simply smiled, trying desperately to hide how much he was hurting. He loved her with all his heart but he couldn't stand in the way of what she wanted. He loved her too much to make her unhappy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow. So Chandler and Monica and moving" Joey said in awe as he entered his apartment with Phoebe a few minutes after leaving Monica and Chandlers.  
  
"I know! They're wrecking the group!"  
  
Joey laughed and started to look through his fridge. Phoebe looked at him amazed.  
  
"You can't be hungry?! You just ate enough to feed a small army!"  
  
"Yeah well? You want some?"  
  
"What you got?"  
  
"Erm. . . taco's and chocolate cake"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They ate at the small counter in silence until after a few minutes, Phoebe spoke. "Well in a way I am kinda glad"  
  
Joey looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I was gonna tell you all tomorrow. David and me are going travelling. We booked tickets to Australia yesterday. But this way I don't get blamed with breaking up the group!"  
  
Joey laughed at her as he finished his chocolate cake taco and they in that instant made a decision. If everyone else was leaving he wasn't going to stay. Estelle had been trying to convince him for months to move to LA but he always refused, saying he couldn't abandon his friends. Well now he could. That was settled! He'd book his flight tomorrow. LA had better watch out cos Joey Tribianni was about to be unleashed!  
  
As he made his decision he found himself staring at the old photo. The one taken in Central Perk years ago. It was a shame there weren't going to be anymore like that.  
  
A/N - well I hope you enjoyed and please review cos I'm not sure if I should continue this. Positive criticism always appreciated! Thank you!  
  
~*Nina*~ 


End file.
